


Bucky Made a Scarf

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, By finding distractions, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: There had been a lot of hobbies that Bucky tried.Since breaking away from the Winter Soldier he’d had a lot of time to think. But he didn’t want to think. So distractions were always welcome.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Bucky Made a Scarf

There had been a lot of hobbies that Bucky tried.

Since breaking away from the Winter Soldier he’d had a lot of time to think. But he didn’t want to think. So distractions were always welcome.

He’d tried to paint, sing, sew, cook, play music. But what really stuck with him was knitting.

Yes, it made him sound like an old woman. But the repetitive motions were relaxing and watching every stitch work towards the final product made him feel more accomplished than any of his other distraction attempts.

So he stuck with it. Made all kinds of things. Small things at first; bookmarks and little mug cozies, a tiny sock, a pair of star-spangled mittens for Sam.

Then the projects got bigger as he got more confident. A throw to go on the couch. A sweater for Alpine.

And once Peter came into his life he found that making something with the goal in mind as a gift was much better than just making it as a distraction.

So he’d started on a scarf for his boyfriend.

He had found a beautiful yarn at the store, marbled deep blue and scarlet together. It was soft and perfect and he instantly knew he had to get it.

His work on the project had started as soon as he got home.

The article he was following said that a typical scarf took about a week to make, but he worked without stop. In his mind, finishing it was something like a mission. So it was done in just before Peter got home that night after classes.

The door opened, signaling the arrival of the other man.

“James?” He called into the apartment, looking around.

Bucky heard him from the bedroom and smiled a little, standing with his gift in hand. He walked out of the room and gave his lover a kiss before presenting him with the item.

“Did you make this for me?” Peter asked softly. “Oh, it’s so beautiful.”

The older man chuckled. “I was at the store this morning to pick up more supplies. Just knew I had to make something for you once I saw that pretty yarn.”

“You’re so sweet. Thank you so much, Bucky.”

He leaned up and kissed the older man’s cheek with a smile.

“You’re welcome, doll. I’m glad you like it.”

It meant so much to him that Peter enjoyed it. It meant even more when he realized that it had become an actual hobby instead of just a distraction.

Things were definitely looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
